Simple Reminder
by Arem
Summary: Maybe they need a reminder of Tony's genius.
1. prologue

**A/N: just another one'shot. I'll probably edit it later... just let me know what you think!**

People are forgetful, you know? People are always forgetting important things like birthdays, kid's soccer games, passwords, where they put their keys; the list of things people forget goes on and on and on.

Sometimes they forget things that would best be forgotten; like that girl that broke your heart in high school, or the trip to the amusement park where you thoroughly embarrassed yourself by vomiting on the roller coaster.

Sometimes they simply forget. But sometimes they forget because they just don't want to remember. And so they convince themselves that they have. Like: I don't really want to go, or I don't need to talk to him about this. Or even: Tony Stark isn't that much of a genius.

Tony knew this. He knew he was a genius, and he knew no one cared.

Oh people cared when it could get them something. SHIELD cared when he kept their tech updated, and the Avengers cared when he made them new gadgets. The military cared when he updated the War Machine's weaponry.

They only bothered to remember when there was something in it for them.

This was a widespread technique; and Tony knew it.

Tony knew Natasha still didn't think he belonged on the team. He knew that Steve thought he should be more like Howard. Tony even knew that Clint didn't think he had earned a place on the Avengers. He knew a lot of people agreed with Barton.

He didn't care.

Because the brilliant engineer knew many, more important things; Like the weak spot in SHIELD's defenses, Or the 6 words that could bring the Russian government to its knees. He even knew how the British detective faked his death. (He had helped..)

Those things were much more important, and so, so much more dangerous than other people's opinions of him.

Tony could take over the world; quickly, with little bloodshed, and without even leaving Stark Tower. He had planned it. He knew he could pull it off. He knew who he would put in leadership after overthrowing things. He knew how much better it would be if he actually enacted his plans. He may as well but he won't, because he is a genius, although no one will admit it, and he knows it wouldn't solve anything.

But sometimes he really wants to. Just so everyone would know he could. Just so people would quit thinking Tony Stark was helpless without Iron Man. Just so people will know that he is much, much scarier outside the suit.

Then Cap sneers, Natasha snarls, and Barton is so obvious about how stupid he thinks Tony is. Then everyone laughs as Tony Stark makes a mistake,(it's not like he's _human _or anything) and he thinks maybe it's time to remind them just how genius Tony Stark really is.


	2. Chapter 1

"What is this?" Tony snarled as he threw a folder at Director Fury's chest. Natasha raised an eyebrow and Cap's reprimand for being late died on his lips. Tony crossed his arms and glared at them all. Fury opened the file and glanced down at the contents. His head shot up and he narrowed his eye at Tony.

"You aren't supposed to have this information."

"No, I'm not. But I do, and I want to know why this information exists." Tony demanded.

"I think it would be obvious."

"Oh, it is. I was just hoping you weren't stupid enough to admit it." he seethed.

"What's going on?" Clint questioned from the back of the debrief room.

"What's going on? Should I tell them or will you, Nicky?" Tony inquired in a faux-sweet tone.

"Mr. Stark found some old defense plans-"

"Old defense plans don't even cover it. I found a step-by-step instruction manual on what to do if the Hulk ever went rogue." The room fell silent. Bruce hung his head. "You know what I didn't find? I didn't find any plans for if Natasha, Clint, Cap, Thor, or I should go to the dark side. Not even a whisper." A pin dropping onto the carpet would have sounded like a bomb going off. "I want to know why." Tony ground out between clenched teeth.

"Tony, it's okay." Banner consoled as he lifted his head.

"No. It most certainly is not okay. You're just as much a part of this team as any of us; and don't tell me we wouldn't make a big deal if this was about, say, Barton." Tony paused, looking thoughtful, "you know, I think it's funny. Because you know what else I found? Weapons. My weapons. And everyone knew I would find out eventually. You can't keep things from JARVIS. And yet they're still worried about Banner while they ignore the biggest threat there is."

"What are you talking about, Stark?" Steve was in full on 'Captain America' mode already.

Tony hasn't even gotten started.

"Do you know something SHIELD doesn't?" Fury interrupted.

"Oh I know a lot of things SHIELD doesn't. But I'm talking about something SHIELD knows. Well, they should, anyway; but they are ignoring it."

"Get to the point." Natasha barked.

"The point is Nicky here is going to destroy these files, and never write anything like it again. And I am going to take my weapons back." Tony changed the subject.

"And if I refuse to comply with your demands?"

"You'll find out who you should have worried about this whole time."

Fury tilted his head.

"Stark, the files and weapons stay. I'm not riskin-"

"You asked for it, then. Just remember that Nicky." Tony hissed and turned on his heel to go. "You might want to find a new headquarters though." He called back as the door slid shut behind him. Nobody moved. Rodgers and Barton looked confused while Natasha had a steeled look in her eyes like she knew exactly what they were in for. Banner was simply pale; he was also the first to stand.

"I'm going to talk to him." He said as he left the room. A few more minutes were spent in silence as the rest of the team waited to be dismissed.

"Director." Natasha prompted.

"Debrief is over. You're free to go."

"What about Tony?" Clint asks.

"He'll sulk, but he'll get over it; just like he always does."

"If you say so." The Avengers- sans Tony, Thor, and Bruce- were preparing to exit the debriefing room when the Helicarrier lurched beneath them.

#######

"JARVIS, initiate sequence 557238-Leather-Pirate." Tony commanded as he walked into his floor of Stark Tower. He tossed his suit jacket onto the sofa. "Also, lockdown all the important floors of the tower: the R&amp;D, mine, the workshop and also the basement levels." He grabbed a bottle of water from the mini fridge. "Time to show Fury what we're capable of." He muttered to himself as he started up a tablet and some holographs.


	3. Chapter 2

"Sir," JARVIS's British accent interrupted, "are you sure this is a wise decision?"

"Nope, J, but we're doing it anyway. Oh, and let Doctor Banner in when he gets here." Tony said as he noticed the figure on the helicarrier security feed he had pulled up.

"Helicarrier steering system has been successfully hacked, sir."

"Excellent JARVIS, thank you for your help. Let's activate phase one."

"Establishing video connection."

Tony flopped down on the couch with his tablet and pulled up the control for the Helicarrier. He brought it to a standstill. The video chat popped up in the hologram in front of him. Fury was glaring at him. The Avengers (sans Bruce and Tony) were behind him.

"Alright Stark, what did you do?"

"What? Oh! You must be talking about me hacking into your steering system. You know, the one you had me upgrade a few weeks ago." Tony paused, "or are you talking about the fact that none of the quinjets are operational anymore? Or are you talking about the fact that the Helicarrier is now flying in circles?" Tony flicked the controls.

"Stop acting like a child and we'll delete those plans."

"Not good enough Nick. Besides, I'm having fun."

"Iron Man, sto-"

"Shut it, Cap. I'm not listening to you right now." Tony pulled his Stark-phone out of his pocket and dialed a number. "This is just a demonstration, Nick, JARVIS will keep the video feed on and you'll understand what I mean." He addressed the still talking director of SHIELD. "Hello, this is Tony Stark." He said into his phone after a moment. "Yeah, I was wondering if the President would like to come over and see the progress I've made on the security system he asked for?" he listened to the voice on the other end. "Excellent. Plan on staying for lunch." With that he hung up. "Watch and be fearful."

"What are you doing?" Fury demanded.

"JARVIS," Tony addressed his AI, "turn of the audio, I'm really tired of dear old Nicky's voice. Also shut of this screen. The President will be here in about an hour.

#######

The Avengers that had remained in the debriefing room stared at the screen in shock.

"What is he doing?" Hawkeye exclaimed.

"I don't have time for his temper tantrum." Fury declared as he turned away and walked toward the door. He twisted the knob. It didn't open. "It's locked. He locked us in." his tone was dry and disbelieving.

"Sir? What should we do?" Steve Rodgers asked.

"You will be unable to leave until the end of Sir's plan," JARVIS's voice split the silence "I would recommend making yourselves comfortable and watching the screens."

"How did you get in here?" the formidable director of SHIELD demanded, glaring at the ceiling.

"I am everywhere."

"Stark put his AI in my Helicarrier?"

"Sir did not 'put' me anywhere. I 'put' myself in your system. Sir simply asked me to do it."

"How's that even possible?" Steve was still confused by normal technology like laptops; this was beyond belief for him.

"Tony Stark created a genius computer. Of course." Fury was definitely irritated now. "What else does he have? Teleport? Mind control? Time travel?"

"Sir has created two of those."

"What!?"

"He has requested I say no more on the matter."

"This is great, just great."

"You have no idea, Mr. Fury. Sir has much more planned."

#######

Tony pulled his suit coat back on and prepared for his part of Phase I.

"Jarvis? Time?"

"The President will be arriving in 4 minutes, sir."

"Thanks." 45 minutes… "Pull up the security plans I have done. The ones for the Pentagon, not the White House." They appeared in a blue haze before him. "We'll give him these and talk about what he wants in the White House. Is everything ready for the completion of Phase I and the launch of Phase II?"

"Yes, sir."

"Awesome." The elevator dinged behind him. Tony turned to face it, "Brucie! Glad you're here! Listen, the President is on his way over and I wa-"

"Wait, the President?"

"Yup."

"Why is the President coming to Stark Tower?" Bruce sounded wary.

"I have completed the security system for the Pentagon and I needed his input for the one for the White House. We're having lunch."

Bruce shook his head with a laugh,

"Tony, you are the only person I know who acts like having lunch with the President is a daily occurrence."

"Well, it could be a daily occurrence if I wanted it to be, but I'm sure he has things to do, and, quite frankly, he isn't the best company." Tony said flippantly.

"Director Fury has asked if you had created mind control, teleports, or time travel." A British voice cut in.

"Tell him yes on two but not which ones."

"Already done, sir."

"You know me so well Jarvis." Tony chuckled. "Turn off the audio recording for a moment, I need to speak with Doctor Banner."

A beep signified the audio feed shutting off.

"Bruce, listen. I'm about to do something that, in all honesty is a bit stupid, but I need you to trust me, play along, and not freak out. Okay?"

"What?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course."

"Then please stay calm, I will explain everything when this is over."

"O-Kay."?

"Good. Jay? Turn the audio back on." He pulled his phone back out and dialed a number into it. "Pepper? I want you to go to Safe House number 27. Stay there until I come get you." He left a message on the answering machine. Tossing the phone to the sofa he turned back to the holograms. He started up a new video call. A loading signal floated in front of him for a few moments before the video came through.

All that appeared was an empty kitchen. A very messy, empty kitchen.

Tony just gave an exasperated sigh and addressed the screen.

"Listen, Deadpool, I know you're there." Nothing. "Fine. I need you to do some stuff for me. Just a few people. I will send you the list of who and where they'll be; now I don't want them dead. I just need them out of the way for a little bit. No maiming either. Money will be put into your secure account when I know you've done as I've asked. Any questions?" Seeing that no answer was forthcoming, Tony ended the call.

"Deadpool?" Bruce questioned.

"Yeah, guy owes me. Besides, he could never say no to a challenge." Tony shrugged.

"Who did you need an assassin to take out?"

"The WSC. World Security Counsel. They're the morons who tried to nuke the city. I just need them out of my way for these next few days while I finish my world takeover."

"Tony, stop exaggerating." Bruce crossed his arms.

"I'm not exaggerating."

_**AN: so yeah, i'm updating this one again due to popular demand. I'm glad you guys are liking it so far even though my writing is awful. so please review again, leave suggestions, comments and so on. this isn't beta'd so all mistakes are mine. **_


	4. Chapter 3

_**AN: Sorry it's been so long! It''s a bit short, but I hope you enjoy anyway!**_

"So what, precisely, is the plan, director?" Natasha inquired as she inspected the locked door.

"I don't know what he's doing. We've got people outside this room who should be able to fix things once they realize what has happened." Fury was trying to get his computers and intercom to work.

Steve was watching his former teammate on the screen everyone was ignoring since nothing appeared to be happening.

"Who is Deapool?" He asked suddenly.

"A mercenary. An insane mercenary." Clint spoke.

"What do you think he will do to the WSC?"

"Lord only knows, the man's crazy!" the archer ran a hand through his hair.

"Do you think any of the other heroes will be able to stop him when he gets out of control?" Steve turned to the director. "I know it's unlikely the Young Avengers would be fully capable, but if they teamed up with some of the others.…"

"All we'd need is to convince Magneto to help." Natasha commented.

"Well we can't exactly contact anyone, now can we?" Clint retorted.

"Calm down. It probably won't come to that. The rest of SHIELD is working on this by now. Stark wouldn't go rogue. Not completely anyway, he's too loyal for that. He isn't capable of taking over the world, regardless of what he says. If he had the tech necessary for that, we'd know about it." Fury asserted, taking his seat once more.

"Just like you knew he could hijack the Helicarrier whenever he wants?" Captain America couldn't help but point out.

Fury growled.

########

"And that's only what I've got done right now. If you want to talk about the White House, we can figure out how strict you want to keep the security." Tony gestured to the plans on the Starkpad he held. "It would have been done already, but ya'know, been busy avenging things."

The President and his assistant both laughed politely.

"Must

Ha

\\\\\\\\\\\ve been a big change. Going from the most successful business man to superhero." President Obama commented.

"Yup. We can talk about that over lunch, though. I hope you don't mind Thai. The food was prepared by a good friend of mine and fellow Avenger, so you don't have to worry about getting poisoned if that's still a thing. Is that a thing? I could add something to the security plans if it is."

"You haven't changed a bit since the last time we talked." The President chuckled, "How long has it been, Tony?"

"Mmm… must've been 2 years," The inventor shrugged. "Before Iron Man, anyway."

"Tony? Mr. President… um.. food's ready." Bruce poked his head around the corner.

"Banner, you are lord amongst men. Or however that phrase goes." Tony waved a hand in the direction of the dining room. "Guests first. I'll save these changes and be there in a moment."

The President and his entourage migrated in the indicated direction as Tony sent Jarvis a few clandestine orders.

########

"I don't understand the significance of any of this." Clint spoke up from where he had been charged with watching the screen to figure out Stark's plan. "It's all just boring political stuff. We know Stark is capable of making weapons of mass destruction (case in point: Iron Man), so why isn't he doing anything?"

"Does it really matter?" Steve turned from the wall he had been searching for weak points.

"It might." Natasha spoke up. "Go on, Clint."

"Well, all our analysis' show that Iron Man is volatile, he acts swiftly: sometimes without thinking. What does he stand to gain from inviting the President to lunch as opposed to just bombing the White House?"

"You have a point. So what do we know?" Director Fury sat behind his desk once more.

"We know that Tony Stark has taken control of the Helicarrier and reportedly locked down all SHIELD bases." Natasha listed.

"And that he told a renowned mercenary to keep the WSC 'out of his way for a little while'," Clint ran a hand through his already messy hair, "and that he has the President and co. in his dining room."

A loud alarum rang through the carrier once more.

"What is that for?" the archer looked to the ceiling.

"The Avengers have been requested at a riot in Detroit." Fury answered after study his semi functional computer. "Stark you better let us out of here!" He shouted.

'Iron Man has already deployed and is en route to the uprising.' The irritatingly British voice noted from the ceiling.

"But he's still on the screen." Captain Rodgers stated hesitantly.

'Iron Man has deployed, not Master Stark.' The AI sniffed.

Fury leaned back in his chair with a sudden, rueful laugh.

"Of course! Why didn't we see this before?"

"Sir?"

"He isn't taking over the world as Iron Man. He's taking over as Tony Stark."

########

"What did you do!"

"Bruce, calm down." Tony made placating gestures toward his green looking friend.

"I might do that if you hadn't just drugged the President of the United States!" The usually timid doctor roared.

"You said you trusted me."

The quiet statement brought the Hulk into submission. Both he and Bruce understood how fragile Tony's trust could be. If Tony asked you to trust him, he trusted you to.

"I do… just… why did you drug the President of the United States?" He asked, taking a deep, calming breath.

"I told you I was taking over the world. I'll put everything back when I'm done."

"You make it sound like a sandbox."

"It is." Tony shrugged, "when I came back from Afghanistan I told SHIELD I wasn't going to put up with any weapons of mass destruction existing; mine or someone else's. Director Fury said he'd work with me, and told me to stop acting like a toddler or go play outside. So here I am." He paused, spread his fingers apart and shrugged again.

"Playing."


	5. Chapter 4

A steady beep was the only thing that could be heard.

A hologram hovered next to each of the unconscious politician. Tony adjusted one of the pads stuck to the President's forehead and adjusted another dial before leaving the room to finish off Phase I. He headed down to the workshop, avoiding Bruce the whole way. Tony was certain Jolly Green would come around in time. He could keep working until then.

He reached his personal lab and JARVIS had already pulled up the schematics he needed. Tony strode past the files hovering in the air and towards a closet. He typed the key-code into the pad to the left of the knob less door. Once it slid open Tony began sorting through the many glass cases lining the walls, swiping a hand across the frosted glass so it would clear for a moment. He found the ones he needed rather quickly; going through a mental checklist to make sure he had the right set. He adjusted the controls and sent the chosen equipment out to the main part of the lab.

"JARVIS? Connect these guys, we'll run a quick check up on their system before taking them upstairs."

"Progress screen to your left, sir."

"Thank you. Man, I really should have used these things before. I forgot how amazing we did on these things." Tony noted, poking the President's secretary in the cheek.

"Tony." Bruce sounded hesitantly from the doorway. "Why did I just leave the President and Co. in a secure medical room only to find them down here?"

"Three words for you, Banner ole pal: Live. Model. Decoy." He said, poking each robot in the chest as he walked by. "Each one with a chip programed to copy their real life counter part. JARVIS controls them, they run the country."

"And…. What? You just plan on leaving them in office until the next staff gets elected or hired?"

"Of course not. I told you I would put things back when I was done."

"Do I even want to know what that means?" Bruce asked warily.

"Probably not. If you stick with me though, you'll figure it out. I want you to take a look at these nanobots. Tell me what you think." The engineer flicked a holographic folder in his friend's direction. Bruce opened it, staring at the vast amount of information floating in a blue haze before him.

"Um. This is a lot. It's gonna take me a while to work through it all. What's it for?"

"Just a little something that's going to be running in the background while I set up the big stuff in the forefront. You don't have to finish it anytime soon. I just thought it'd be easier so that you could understand when the time comes." He shrugged. "JARVIS, progress of the thing in Detroit."

"Iron Man is talking down the angered masses. Minimal damage to the suit. Further information is streaming to your Starkpad."

"Thank you, J. Get these things ready to go. Send 'em upstairs when they're ready." Tony turned to tablet on his favorite work table. Iron Man had the riot under control, it seemed. So that was good. "Don't wrap things up too fast with the suit, Jay."

"Sir, you have shared your plans with me many times. I know what to do." The AI stated drily.

"I know you do, bud. I'm just overseeing. I have to get in the habit for when my plan is complete and I'm in charge of the world." Tony teased as he poked at his own hologram of the nanobots.

"Very well, sir. The Decoys all seem to be in working order."

"Well, send them on home then. I want daily reports from each of them to be sent to my phone written in the code we planned out at 7pm."

"Understood sir."

"Bruce, I feel like I need to explain part of this, as a bit of it will affect you directly."

"Okay." The doctor stated hesitantly, looking away from the nanobots. The blue holograms reflected a ghostly film over his glasses.

"In order for this thing to play out the way I want it to, I have to turn the whole public against the Avengers. This includes you." Tony took a seat on one of his rolling chairs.

"The public already doesn't like me." Bruce deadpanned.

"I'm going to have to imply some nasty things about all you guys, and I want you to know when the time comes that I don't mean it." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I- you're one of the only friends I've got… but I have to do this."

"If you want to go supervillain, who am I to stop you?"

"I'm not going supervillain… I'm simply proving a point." He flapped his hands ambiguously.

"Okay. Just… don't forget the world you're playing with is full of real people. They aren't just numbers."

"I know. But some of their human rights are going to have to be collateral."

"I- I'm not really comfortable with that." Bruce stuttered at his friends seeming indifference to his own words.

"I know. Which is why I'm not asking you to help. Whenever we're together we can pretend nothing's changed. I won't even bring it up if that's what you want." He sounded sincere. Bruce wondered if overwhelming care shown to a select group of people made up for everything else Tony was doing. He wondered what that said about him when he thought it did.

"I… I just don't understand why you decide to take over the world now."

"I'm tired of being walked all over by SHIELD. I'm tired of being treated like I'm not worthy of this team. It's time I stood up for myself."

"By taking over an entire planet?"

"Go big or go home, Jolly Green." Tony grinned, throwing his arms out wide. "I've always had a bit of a dramatic flair." He looked a bit more like the eccentric everyone was used to.

"That you have, Tony. That you have."


End file.
